1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical adapter for use in connecting a replacement microphone to a Civilian Band Radio.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Replacement microphones for Civilian Band (C B) radios have been manufactured in the past having five wires projecting for individual connection to the selected number of terminals of the numberous makes and models of radios. The original microphones are quite breakable and subject to much abuse so that these replacement microphones are necessitated. The labor of connecting the wires of the microphones to the C B radio often requires expert knowledge and careful workmanship which substantially adds to the cost of a replacement microphone.
It is the purpose and concept of the present invention to provide a selected adapter for a C B radio so that a common connector can be used on the replacement C B microphone to connect it with any make or model of C B radio.